Vamp Nest
by waywarddemons
Summary: Imagine: Being turned into a vampire and having to drink that cure.
imagine Reader getting stuck in a small space, and being very afraid, while Dean tries to get you out.

A single hand griped both your wrists together and pushed you forward. The floor boards creaked under your combined weight. Paint was hipping from the walls, a few marks of graffiti from those who had dared enter the abandoned and supposedly haunted home.

You dragged your feet, trying to memorize the path so when you wanted out you didn't have to hesitate, just run and get out. "Come on, move it along! I don't got all night!" The man holding you said, pushing you a little too hard.

Your feet caved from under you, and had he not had a death grip on your wrists you surely would have fallen to the ground. He yanked you back up, and you could feel your bones crunching under him. He kicked in a door, the room dark and quiet as he pushed you in. Your knees skidded across the carpet, and the light from the hallway was gone.

You breathed in deep, closing your eyes. Dust and mold forced you to cough, and your eyes water. The house was quiet, too quiet, and suddenly every gust of wind hitting the window made you shake in fear. You brought yourself to your feet, hands stretched out in front of you as you searched for a wall, any wall in search of the light.

Your hands searched the walls, hands lightly dancing over the drywall. You sighed in relief when your hands found the light switch. You flicked it up, only to hear a buzzing sound come from above you but no lights flashed on. You hit your head against the wall, flicking the switch up and down in hopes that it would eventually work.

The door swung open to your left and the light from the hallway made you shut your eyes tight. Large meaty hands gripped you again, and pulled you back into the hall way. Your head hit the wall on the other side and a loud grunt came out of your mouth.

"Get on your feet bitch!" His hands gripped your hair at the root, pulling you up. Your toes barely on the ground as your hands tried hard to release yourself from his grip. "Good little bitch. Come on." He loosened enough for you to walk as he pulled you behind him.

"Just you wait you filthy fucking monster!" you screamed, trying to punch and kick at the man pulling you around like some sort of rag doll.

He laughed, deep and loud, "Oh we're counting on it bitch." His face neared yours, his breath hot on you as he spoke. "Those Winchesters need to learn a lesson and you," He sniffed at you, breathing in your sent deeply. "You are going to help us teach it to them."

This time you laughed, "They won't fall for a trap."

He pushed you down, "Don't worry, this is more than a trap." You were now in a new room, a light hanging from the ceiling swayed and casted odd shadows to dance around the room. You were shoved into a chair, feeling the cold metal against your skin. You didn't get a moment to attack before hands were tying you to the chair.

The rope bit into your skin as you tried to fight your way out. "Don't worry little bitch, you're going to be free soon enough. Just gotta do a little something first."

The woman who tied you circled around you a wicked smile on her lips. "Can't I just have a little taste?" She cooed at the older man.

"No!" The man yelled, his palm twitching ready to hit her. "She's special." He licked his lips. The woman pouted crossing her arms over her chest. The man pulled a knife from his pocket swinging between his fingers. The woman practically jumped for joy as she watched him approach you. "Would you like to do the honors?"

She practically ripped the knife from him before straddling you. Her legs squeezing around you. Her drug the knife down your cheek, the tip dig into your skin but not draw any blood. She leaned forward, brushing your hair from your face and exposing your neck. Your heart sped up, despite telling yourself to remain calm.

Her lips pressed against your skin, and her tongue darted across your artery. "You would taste so good too. Its such a shame." She leaned back. The knife pressed to her wrists where she cut a deep gash. Her thick red blood started to pool against her pale skin.

Your eye's widened as a laugh fell from her mouth. She looked back at the man, who nodded in approval. The wrist neared your face, you kept your lips pressed tightly together. With her unbleeding wrist her pushed your head back. "I think I'm going to need help. She seems to be a difficult one."

The man walked behind you, holding your head in one of his hands. The other made its way to your chin, prying open your mouth wide. The woman's wrist met with your mouth, blood dripping into your mouth. It tasted like pennies in your mouth. You tried hard to spit it all out, but it was nearly impossible.

The woman jumped off of you and the man released you from his grasp. You sat there, spitting out as much of the blood in your mouth that you could on the floor below you. "Soon you won't be able to get enough." The woman said, cutting your wrists free from the rope.

You dropped to your knees, cringing at the pain from skidding on them earlier before trying to throw up what you had just ingested to no avail. You looked up at the two vampires above you, smirks of gratification on their faces. You jumped to your feet, trying hard to catch them by surprise with an attack.

They didn't even touch you before you were brought back down to the floor, your hands covering your ears. The sound of the front door being kicked in echoed in your head, sounding as if you were right there when it happened. You could hear the hurried footsteps of many running around in the front room. Could hear the grunts of Sam and Dean as they chopped and hacked away at the nest.

It was your turn to laugh, "Told you they would come for me." You rose to your feet slowly, feeling wobbly and weak. "And by the sound of it, they are kicking ass out there."

"Oh you think I care about these worthless Vamps? No. I knew the boys would come for you. But its too late you're already almost one of us. Just one more little step." He pulled you up by your hair again and threw you into your chair again. "Now, which one do you like the most. The tall one? I bet he's real funny. Seems like the funny type." He asked his woman friend.

You could still hear the boys fighting, could hear Dean encouraging Sam. Could hear heads rolling on the floor. You could hear Dean yelling, "Where is Y/N!" with each person he met.

"It's the short one. I should have known. Its always the short one. He cares too much and he's got that whole mysterious thing." The man rolled his eyes.

Dean kicked in the door, rushing in with Sam behind him. They paused, drinking in the scene in front of them. There you sat, your mouth covered in blood, your body covered in fresh bruises, and tears streaming down your face. You weren't aware of when it started, but it did and you couldn't stop it.

The two vampires pounced on Sam, hitting his head so hard into the wall that he practically fell through it. He was out like a light. You could hear his blood pumping through him, could hear the small breaths leaving his body. Dean stood between you and his brother, you could see him trying to figure out what to do, but he didn't have the time.

Like Sam they jumped Dean, his face crashing into the ground with a loud thump. They pinned him down and you saw the flash of the knife again, this time pressing into the blade into Dean. Blood squirted out of him, pooling right in front of you. You knew profound words were spilling from his mouth, but at this moment all you could think about was the blood in front of you.

"Dean." You said barely over a whisper.

"Don't Y/N! Don't drink it!" Dean yelled, and somehow you heard it. "Y/N it will be okay. Just don't drink it. Don't drink it Y/N." His words cut into you above everything else, but still your body hummed and gravitated towards the blood.

"Drink it!" The vampires yelled.

Everything was too much to handle. You fell back, holding your hands over your ears trying to ignore all the yelling. Your lips suddenly felt dry, and the blood continued to pool you to it. The woman's head flew past your vision, quickly followed by the mans.

Sam stood above you all, his machete dripping blood. "Dean you alright?" He asked, watching Dean push the two fallen bodies off of himself. Dean grunted a response. "Y/N?" He asked.

You couldn't move. Your eyes glued to the bleeding gash on Dean's arm. "Y/N." Dean covered his cut with his hand. "Come on Sam, get Y/N in the car."

They both helped in raising you to your feet. Dean let Sam carry you, since the only blood he seemed to be covered in was vampire's. Dean ran ahead and pulled the Impala as close as he could. Sam sat in the back with you, staying close so you didn't jump into the front seat and try to rip into Dean

"Where are we going?" You yelled, thinking you couldn't be heard over the sound of the engine roaring as Dean's foot pressed firmly to the gas pedal. You could hear the small chuckle in Sam's throat before it escaped.

"Old family recipe, a cure for vampirism. Tastes like hell but it works. As long as you haven't drank human blood." Sam more of asked the last part, eyeing you and trying to figure out if you had.

"No, but that doesn't mean the hole in Dean's arm isn't sounding pretty damn delicious right now." You growled digging your hands into the leather of the seat. You could feel it giving way, could feel your fingers about to rip through it. Part of you wanted to rip through it, maybe it would be enough to satisfy you for that moment. But thoughts of Dean's yelling went through your mind. You opted instead to grip your thigh. The pain momentarily took your mind off the thought of Dean's blood going to waste, dripping down his arm and soaking into his many layers of clothes.

The car was suddenly filled with serious tension. You could hear both their hearts pounding into your brain over the hum of the engine. The pain of your thigh wasn't enough, you needed more, wanted more. "Guys can't I have the drink now? Please?"

"Few minutes. Almost at the hotel. You remember how to make it right Sam?" Dean turned back, giving his brother a glance before gluing his eyes back to the road. You watched Sam not answer for a moment and your heart, _did you have a heart?_ started to race.

"SAM! You remember how to make it right!?" You shook him harder than you had anticipated you could. His eyes rolled back and you stopped, throwing yourself against the door. "Damnit, sorry Sam. I just. I'm so fucking hungry it hurts."

Dean pulled into the parking lot, and in a few fluid motions had the trunk open. Sam helped you into the hotel room before joining Dean in making the worse smelling concoction ever. Sam was the one who handed it to you and stepped a few steps back, nervous. You watched his hands twitching, ready to grab at his knife if he needed to. The pain in your heart hurt, but you reminded yourself it would soon all be over.

"Smells like fucking death." You said, sniffing the dark liquid and pulling it away from your face. The thickness of it alone made your stomach turn, not to mention the only thing your body wanted, needed, was blood. And this? This was the farthest thing from that.

Dean shifted, "He actually smells like grease." Dean said, Sam gave him a look, one that you had seen the brothers exchange when Dean was trying to be funny and Sam didn't approve.

"What?' You asked, focusing once again on Dean's cut arm. He no longer held it but you could see the dry crusting flakes on his hand from before. You could see the darkness of his clothes around it, soaked in blood. Dean's blood. Human blood.

"Never mind, drink it." Reminded you.

You nodded, "Here goes nothin'." You raised the glass to your lips and drank. Tying hard not to focus on the fact that it tasted so much worse than it smelt. The thick texture turned your stomach. You heard the crash of the glass against the ground before you knew you had dropped it. You screamed, it felt like you had drank acid and it was burning away at your insides.

Dean shoved a trashcan in your face just in time for you to not throw up whatever happened to be in your stomach on the ground. You couldn't remember the last time you ate, but somehow you continued to throw up. And then, it all went black.

-X-

You woke up to silence, no longer could you hear the hum of electricity above you, the tick tock of the clock, or the sound of the rain hitting the window like the drums at a rock concert. You sat up slowly, rubbing at your eyes as you opened them. Sam and Dean sat at a table, Sam scrolling through his lap top, and Dean chewing on a pen cap as he read a local newspaper.

"Guys?" You said, your voice scratchy. It hurt to speak, so much that you were more than happy when they both turned to you so you didn't have to say anything else.

Dean was the first to join you at your side. "How ya feelin'?" He asked, patting you on the shoulder. Pain seared through you.

"Hurts." You managed to mumble. Dean laughed as he looked up at Sam.

Sam gave you a small smile, "Well the good news is we took down the vamp nest." He sighed, his arms crossed over his chest. Your heart picked up speed. You no longer felt like a vampire, but that didn't mean the drink worked. Maybe this was normal? That you went through the change and were a full-fledged vampire now.

"Man don't mess with Y/N's feelings like that!" Dean chucked a pillow at his brother. "You're cured. We think. I mean you're not still trying to suck the blood outa me are ya?" Dean asked.

"No. No I feel back to normal. Good old Y/N safe normal." You laughed, but the pain in your stomach quickly put an end to that. "Can we get some food? I'm starving."


End file.
